


I Will Never Forgive You.

by The_Magic_Rat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat
Summary: Aziraphale begs forgiveness.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	I Will Never Forgive You.

**Author's Note:**

> I was hungry and bored and this came out.

_**Good Omens – I Will Never Forgive You.  
Author: The Magic Rat  
Rating: G  
Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Warnings: Mush  
Word Count: 159** _

_**Website – Ex Libris: http://www.winter-wood.net/ex-libris/index.html  
Live Journal: http://delaese.livejournal.com/profile** _

_**Disclaimer: All Good Omens characters, places and situations are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, and are used without permission and without intent of plagiarism or profit. Copyright for all stories and original characters is with the author, and may not be published, copied, distributed or archived without the author's prior written consent.** _

_**Summary: Aziraphale begs forgiveness.** _

_**Author’s notes: I was hungry and bored and this came out.** _

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was over. Satan was defeated. The Apocalypse was averted. Those gathered to stop it looked around, as if uncertain they had won. Then Aziraphale pounced on Crowley, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing his face repeatedly before weeping. Uncertain, Crowley slipped his arms around him. This was all very new. He could not recall ever being held like this by his angel.

“Angel...?”

“I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I’m sorry I argued with you and hurt you and I hope you can forgive me.”

Crowley blinked, looking over Aziraphale’s shoulder at the four children and two adults, all of whom were trying to wrap their brains around the image of an angel begging a demon for forgiveness. He blinked again, and buried his face against Aziraphale’s neck.

“If I forgive you, will you stop squeezing and kissing me?”

Aziraphale sniffed. “Of course.”

“In that case...I will never forgive you for as long as I exist.”


End file.
